Sapphire Galaxy
by Nikkileaa11
Summary: Sequel to Emerald Sun. Haley Hall is forced to come home early from a trip when tragedy strikes back at home. Can her and her boyfriend, Seth, get through it? What other surprises are around the corner? Will Haley be forced to leave home? SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so excited! This is the first chapter of the sequel to Emerald Sun! :D If you haven't read that, I suggest you read that before reading Sapphire Galaxy. Also, check out my sister Lilbear831 she is amazing and so talented! Her story Garnet Moon goes along with Emerald Sun, and her new story and sequel to GM, Diamond Nebula, goes along with SG Anyway, I'm excited to get this chapter started! Enjoy and make sure to voice your opinion with a review!**

It was July 4th, and me and my mom were on our way to my boyfriend Seth's house to spend the occasion with his family. Mom got over her issue with Seth real quick after she realized how amazing he was. She also got to know his family really well, too. She and his mom, Sue, got almost inseparable, although my mom's 35 and Sue's almost 50. I think it's because my mom never had a good relationship with her mom, and Sue kinda took the mom slash friend role in her life.

Seth's sister Leah was becoming one of my best friends, along with Abby, Paul's imprint, and Emily, Sam's imprint and fiancé. We constantly hung out either by ourselves or with the guys. La Push was my favorite place in the world, by far. I liked it better than Virginia, which was saying a lot, considering I had lived there my entire life.

We got to the Clearwater house and saw Seth, Leah, Sue, and her husband Harry out in the yard by the grill. Seth's face lit up when our car pulled up. I opened the car door and ran to him, and he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Hey, baby!" he said, then kissed my forehead. I smiled, and he went to go say hi to my mom. I went over to the grill and hugged everybody.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your day?" Sue asked me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I'd only known her for a month, but she was already like a second mom to me.

"It was good. I went jogging this morning. I'm trying to get back into that routine." I said.

"Did you hear from your dad today?" she asked. I had been talking to my dad a lot lately. Almost every day.

"I got a text from him. But it's a holiday so I'm sure he's swamped at work. I'll probably hear from him tonight when he's off." I said. She smiled. "Wow, that's a _ton_ of food!" I noticed all the food that was on the large grill, and the other uncooked food that was waiting to be grilled as well.

"Well everyone's coming over tonight. And you know those boys eat like wolves." Harry winked at me, and I laughed.

Seth came back over, then, and took me in his arms. "So you're leaving tomorrow, huh?" he asked, then sighed.

"Yeah. But, I need to go see them. I'm not sure if I'll get to see any of them for my birthday. And it'll only be for a little over a week." I told him. Tomorrow I was leaving for North Carolina to see my ex step-dad, Carter, twin brother, Trevor, and half-sister, Bryanna.

"Tell them all I said hi, then, even though they've never met me." He chuckled.

"I will." I smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"I smell food!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Hey Paul!" I called to him. "Abby!" I shouted, then ran over to hug her.

"Hey, Haley!" she said, hugging me back.

"Sup, Hales!" Paul said, grabbing me and ruffling my hair. I grimaced as I tried to fix it after he let me go.

"Thanks, Paul, I really appreciated that." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"The others should be here any minute." Abby said, and as if on cue, I saw the other guys, and Emily, walking down the road towards us. Jake was rolling his dad, Billy, in his wheelchair.

Things had been awkward between us since him and Seth got in that fight in the garage. Seth still hadn't forgiven him for hurting me. Every time Seth saw the long scar on my ribs, he looked like he either wanted to cry or phase. I wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive Jacob. I, on the other hand, was over it. I knew Jake didn't mean to, and it had brought me and Seth even closer.

"Promise me you'll behave tonight." I whispered to Seth.

"Fine. But only because your mom is here." He growled.

"Good boy." I winked at him, then kissed the side of his neck.

"I'm gonna help my dad finish grilling." He said, then left me.

I walked over and grabbed Abby, who grabbed Leah, then pulled them with me to meet Emily.

"Hey, Em." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Haley! Abby! Leah! I haven't seen you in a few days." She greeted us.

"We know you're busy with wedding plans. Why won't you let us help you? You're doing much work!" Abby said. It was true. Emily was swamped with making plans for the wedding, which was now at the beginning of September instead of the beginning of next year.

"Seriously, Em, you work yourself too hard. I know Sam's not happy about it." I said.

"Let us take you out tomorrow night. A girls' night out." Leah suggested.

"It'll be fun!" Abby insisted.

"Oh, alright." Emily laughed.

We sat around and talked for a bit until Harry called, "Food's ready!"

All the guys went running towards the grill until Abby, Leah, Emily, and I shouted in unison, "Ladies first!" The guys unwillingly listened, and we went to the front of the "line."

After all the girls got their food, including my mom and Sue, the guys swarmed the grill. Seth came over and sat beside me after he got his burgers. We all talked, laughed, and ate, and two hours passed by quick.

"Haley, I'm going home." My mom announced.

"Okay. I'm staying with Abby tonight, okay?" I told her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, honey." She said, hugged me, then took the car home. Shortly after, Harry said he was taking Billy home, then Sue and him would call it a night.

Once they got back, they followed through with their plans and went into the house. Once the door was shut, Embry yelled, "Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered, and we all ran to the beach, which was a very short distance from the house; less than a quarter mile.

The guys stripped off their shirts and ran into the water. Leah, Abby, Emily, and I all had our bathing suits under our clothes, so we stripped off our outer layers and followed the boys in. Before I reached the water, though, Seth grabbed me, lifting me off the ground.

I shrieked, and he laughed. "Put me down!" I yelled, and finally he listened. I kissed him, hard, and he kissed back. Once he pulled back, he looked at my scar, and gently ran his thumb over it, his face filled with grief.

I took his face in my hands. "Seth, listen to me. That scar is not your fault, so stop looking at it like you're the one who caused it." I told him.

"If I hadn't phased, Jake wouldn't have either. You had to get twenty stitches, Hales. _Twenty._" He said.

"So? I don't care. Tonight we're having fun, okay? Keep your mind on the party." I said, then kissed him.

He smiled, took my hand, and we ran into the water together. Once we were in, I jumped on his back. "Chicken fight!" somebody yelled.

"Haley on Seth, Emily on Sam, Me on Paul, and Leah on Jake." Abby coordinated. We all knew Leah and Jake kinda liked each other, so us girls were trying everything we could to set them up.

"Works for me, let's go!" I said, then pushed Seth under water so I could get on his shoulders. I settled myself, and he rose up, easily supporting my weight. The other girls were on their supports, and we were ready. I laughed at Leah. She looked embarrassed.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Jared shouted, and we all went at it. As a four way fight, it was difficult, but I managed to knock Abby down. Leah was trying to get Emily down, so I took the opportunity to knock her out easily. Together, we knocked Emily into the water, and it was just me and her.

It was weird how it worked out that way. Me against my first best friend on the rez, Leah against her brother, and old best friends turned rivals going against each other. I was just happy they weren't the ones fighting. Jake, thankfully, wasn't into me anymore. But he still wasn't happy about Seth hating him, and Seth, well, he hated Jacob. Okay, hate was a strong word. But Seth couldn't stand Jake.

I grabbed Leah's arms, and apparently she had the same idea. We wrestled for a while, but she ended up getting me down. I fell into the water, dragging Seth with me. I came up, laughing, and Leah was wearing the biggest smile. Jake fell back into the water, on purpose, and she flopped down. Everyone laughed, and we all started splashing each other.

I noticed Jared was looking a little down, so I went over to talk to him. "You okay, Jare?" I asked.

He sighed. "Just missing Maria."

"If I know my sister, she wouldn't want you to be all bummed out. Especially during a party like this." I smiled and patted his back.

"You're right. Thanks." He smiled back, and started tackling some of the guys.

"I don't know how he does it." Seth said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could never be away from you that long. I wouldn't be able to handle it." He said.

"I know it's not a walk in the park. Knowing Maria, she's having an extremely hard time with it. And that's putting it lightly. But, honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up here next month." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She'll be eighteen."

"Ohh. Gotcha." He said, then we went back with the others.

"I'll be right back." I said, then went over to Emily. "Hey, Em, can you help me with something?" I whispered to her.

"Of course." She said, and we waded away from the others.

"Can you help me convince Sam to let Seth leave La Push for a week?" I asked her.

"I can try. But I'm not sure what good it'll do. Sam's really strict about that." She grimaced.

"I know, but I mean, it's worth a shot." I said, and we went back to Sam.

"Sammie, I was wondering…" Emily started, drawing circles on his chest. "I know that if I were going out of town, I would want more than anything for you to come with me." She said.

"Emily, I know where you're going with this." He said, giving her a look.

"But couldn't you just let Seth leave for a week? It's really not that long. And Collin and Brady can take Seth's shifts. And anyway, he won't be focused anyway if Haley's away." She whined.

"Please, Sam! A week will go by so fast! You won't even notice he's gone! I really want him to come with me! I won't be able to enjoy myself if he doesn't! Think about it, if Emily went on a trip, you'd want to be with her, right?" I tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Haley, I really am. Any other time I would gladly consider it. But right now I need every member of the pack. I can't say why yet but it's important." He said. "I really am sorry. I know how you would feel."

I sighed. "I guess I just picked perfect timing then. Thanks anyway, Sam. And thanks for trying, Em." I went back over to everybody else, where they were cheering on Quil and Embry wrestling in the water.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"Sam won't budge." I pouted.

"I figured as much. I'll be fine here. I'll get Sam to give me more hours to keep me occupied. I'll hang out with the guys." He said.

"Good. And it's only for a week and a half. Not even." I said. "But what's this big secret that makes it so important for you to be here?" I whispered to him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't been on patrol since Sam found out whatever he found out. But I'll let you know as soon as I do." He promised.

"Good. I like being in the loop." I laughed, then tackled him into the water.

"Haley! I got an idea!" Abby said, swimming over to me.

"What is it?"

"Instead of my house, we're camping out! You, me, Paul, and Seth! We're gonna camp out tonight on the cliff." She said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun!" I said.

"And," she whispered, "it'll give you and Seth some alone time since it's your last night before you go to Carolina." She winked at me, and I smiled. "I thought you'd like that idea." She teased me, and laughed.

"Thanks Abbs!" I said.

"Thanks for what?" Seth asked. He hadn't heard my conversation with Abby.

"For the great idea of us camping out on the cliff tonight. You, me, Paul, and Abby." I said, and he smiled. "And," I whispered in his ear, "you and me will get some alone time." I heard his breathing go a little raspy. I looked at his eyes and they had darkened. I laughed. "Looks like you like that idea." I said, and he laughed.

"No. I _love_ that idea." He whispered, then winked at me.

I was glad I would get some alone time with Seth tonight. We hadn't made love since the first time, and I missed the feeling of him.

It was almost one in the morning when everyone left. Abby and Paul left, too, to get the stuff, but they'd be back soon. I always kept an extra pair of clothes in my car, so I didn't need to go home.

"Bye, Em! I'll see you when I get back!" I hugged her goodbye.

"I'll miss you!" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'll miss you, too! Call me while I'm there." I told her. She nodded, and she and Sam drove off.

Me and Seth went to his house so he could pack his bag. While he ran around the house getting everything, I laid down on top of his bed and closed my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep, because warm hands shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Seth laughing at me. "Hush your face." I said groggily at him.

"Come on, they're already on their way." He said. I didn't budge. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." He picked me up off the bed and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't argue. I knew by now that it would be no use.

He threw me in the back seat of his car, and drove to the side of the cliff. "I'm guessing you want to ride on my back?" he asked.

"Yes please." I smiled, I was more awake now.

"Wolf or human?" he asked.

"Ooh! Wolf!" I said happily.

"Fine." He laughed, then started to strip. I almost laughed remembering when he used to go behind a tree to strip.

"I'll hold your clothes." I offered, then went over and grabbed them out of his hand. Before I walked away, I slapped his bare butt. He laughed, then when I was a safe enough distance away, he phased. I got on his back, and he started to run gracefully up the mountain. I grabbed onto his fur, and said, "Pretty doggy." He laughed a wolfy laugh, and pretty soon we were near the top.

He stopped, and I got off of him so he could phase and put his clothes back on. He did, and we walked the rest of the way up the cliff, where Abby and Paul were waiting for us, the tents already set up, and the fire going.

**Yay! That's chapter one! I actually thought it'd be a lot shorter, so I'm pretty proud of myself! I really hope you liked it! Please review and voice your opinions. I like constructive criticism, but not mean comments, please. Be sure to add this story to your favorites or alerts to know when I post. I love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that this chapter took me forever to write! I just haven't been inspired for this story a**_**t all**_**. Plus I went through a bunch of shit. But I knew that I really needed to get this posted so I can continue with the easier (to write) part of the story. PROCEED!**

"Hey, bro! Smore?" Paul asked Seth as we walked up to him and Abby.

"Hell yeah!" Seth said, taking a seat beside Paul. I took my seat next to Abby.

"Pretty soon me and Paul are going for a midnight swim." She whispered, then nudged me.

"So I'm guessing that's when me and Seth will get our _alone time_?" I laughed softly.

"Yep. I'll be sure to keep Paul occupied for a while." She winked, and giggled.

"Secrets don't make friends!" Paul yelled at us, and Seth laughed.

"Oh, hush!" Abby said to him, then stood up. She walked over to Paul, then sat on his lap. "Paul, I was thinking… You and I should go for a little swim." She said in a husky voice.

His eyes lit up. "Sounds good to me!" he said, then stood up, still holding Abby. "See you two later." He said, then ran down the cliff with her.

"Guess that leaves us by ourselves." I said, sauntering over to Seth. I sat down beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He tilted my head up towards his with a finger and kissed me softly. "I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you, too." I said, then laid my head on his lap. He started running his fingers through my hair, and I almost fell asleep from him doing that, so I sat up. I stood up and took his hands, then pulled him into our tent. He zipped up the door, then smiled mischievously at me. I gave him a sneaky smile back, then pulled him close to me, then kissed him.

The kiss got heated; fast. Pretty soon he was pulling at my clothes and straddling me while I tugged on his hair. It wasn't about lust, I just wanted to be close to him; as close as possible. I wouldn't see him for a week, so I wanted this last night to be as great as possible.

I woke up with my head on Seth's chest. He was still sleeping, so I closed my eyes and listened to his soft breathing pattern, and smiled. I still couldn't believe he was mine. Had we been together for a month already?

I heard Paul and Abby outside talking, so I gently shook Seth to wake him up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then stretched. "Mornin' babe." He said, then kissed my forehead.

"Morning love bug!" Paul yelled at him, and I laughed.

"Get dressed, I'm hungry." I said, opening my bag to get my clothes.

"Aww, do we have to get dressed?" he whined, pulling me towards him. I laughed as we fell back, me on top of him.

"Yes, I'm starving. Did you not get enough last night?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll never get enough." He said, then kissed me.

"Aww. You're too cute." I smiled at him. "Now get up." I said, then went back to getting dressed.

He chuckled, but finally got up. Once we were both dressed, we unzipped the tent and walked out into the fresh air that smelt of bacon and eggs.

"Don't worry, I made turkey bacon for you." Abby said to me, smiling.

"Aww, thank you!" I said, then hugged her.

"So how was your night?" he asked, pulling me aside.

"Amazing. How about yours?" I said, smiling widely.

"Fantastic!" she gushed. "He was so romantic!"

"Okay, I don't want all the details." I joked, then pulled her back to where Paul and Seth were finishing cooking the food.

"I wonder if they talk about it like we do." She pondered.

"I have no idea. I'm sure they talk about it, but I doubt they gush like we do." I joked, and she giggled.

"You two are such _girls_!" Paul joked.

"Funny, it seemed like last night you appreciated me being a girl." Abby smirked.

He glared at her playfully, the ran over, scooped her up, and ran away with her as she screamed.

Seth came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know." He said, then kissed the top of my head.

"I'm gonna miss you more." I said into his chest.

He sighed. "I'm not even gonna try arguing with you, because I never win."

I laughed. "At least you've learned." I pulled his head to me and kissed him.

"How did I know we'd come back to this?" Paul asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up. You did the same thing when I went to California." Abby told him, and he set her down.

"But that's different!" he whined.

"How?" she asked, laughing.

"Because I'm me and you're you." He winked, then kissed her.

"Well let's eat." Seth said, taking the pan off of the make-shift grill.

"Finally! I'm starving!" I said, grabbing a plate.

"Here you go." Abby said, dishing my plate for me.

"Why thank you Abbs." I said, smiling.

We started eating and eventually me and Seth were leaving. I said my goodbyes to Abby and Paul, promising Abby we'd hangout the second I came back.

"How much time until we have to leave for the airport?" Seth asked as we came inside my empty house.

"About ten minutes." I answered.

"You all packed?"

"Yup. Got my suitcases at the foot of the stairs." I smiled.

He smirked and played with a strand of my hair. "Quickie?" he asked. I smiled and we ran upstairs to my room.

After our little quickie, I brushed through my hair, shoved my brush back in my bag, and we loaded up Seth's car. The car ride was silent as we just enjoyed each other's company, and not wanting to ruin the moment with words of sadness. We reached the airport in okay time, since Seth was driving. If I had been, we would've been there much sooner.

The radio was a soft background noise to my thoughts as I watched Seth find a parking space. I wanted to take in every inch of his face so I could have the clearest memory of him while I was in North Carolina. I wished that he had been able to come with me, but in a way, I was happy to get to spend some alone time with my family.

"Are you gonna miss me?" I asked as we pulled into a spot.

"You know I will." He said, opening his door.

"How much?" I grinned.

"Too much." He smiled, then opened my door and kissed me. "You pack a lot." He complained as he fished my luggage from the trunk.

"Only the necessities."

"Your whole dresser is a necessity?" he questioned.

"No, but extra pairs of clothes are." I smiled.

"They wouldn't be if you were vacationing with me." He winked and grabbed my duffle.

"Then you figure out what's going on with the pack, and when I come back we'll vacation somewhere, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled widely.

We checked in my luggage and finally he couldn't go any further. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I said, holding him tightly against me.

"I'll miss you too. I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him long and hard.

I waved goodbye to him and walked into the line, taking off my shoes and putting them in a bin along with my purse that acted as my carryon. Going through security took forever since this lady in front of me couldn't figure out what was making the metal detector go off. Finding my gate was pretty easy, and I grabbed a cup of coffee from the little Seattle's Best shop located inside the gate. When we finally boarded the plane, I got a window seat right in front of the wing, my favorite spot. Luckily, I only had one person sit in my row, and they sat on the outside.

She was an older lady, but she was really sweet. We talked for a little while, then she fell asleep. I took out my iPod and one of the books I brought with me, and started reading. After about an hour, I fell asleep, only waking up to the nice lady gently shaking my shoulder.

"Sweetie, we just landed in Dallas. Do you have to switch planes or is this your connected flight?"

I rubbed my tired eyes and sat up straight. "This is my connected flight." I murmured, still sleepy.

"Oh goodie, I get to talk to you some more." She smiled at me, causing my mouth to grin back.

I didn't sleep the entire flight, all the way from Dallas to the Rocky Mount airport.

The pilot came over the loud speaker, startling me. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to descend to the Rocky Mount Airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and place your trays in the upright and locked position. It's been nice flying with you. Thank you for choosing Southwest and have a wonderful day."

We landed and I put everything in my purse, including the copy of Sky Mall that was allowed to be taken. We pulled up to the walkway thingy, and everyone stood up. I didn't bother, because I wouldn't be able to leave for a few minutes. Finally I could go, and I said goodbye to the lady whose name, I learned, was Nancy.

As soon as I was inside the gate, I dashed to the bathroom. Having a large cup of coffee before a 6 hour flight was not my greatest idea, considering when I realized I had to go, there was too much turbulence to be allowed to get up. I walked out of the bathroom, refreshed, and walked out of the gate to see Bryanna, Trevor, and Carter waiting for me. Bryanna ran into the gate, ignoring security, and tackled me with a hug.

"Ohemgee I missed you _so_ much!" she squealed.

"I missed you too, Anna! Now can I breathe please?" I joked.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized and released me. We walked together and when I reached Trevor, and grabbed me and picked me up.

"I missed ya, 'lil sis!" he said, putting me down. Even though we were twins, I was born 10 minutes after him.

"I missed you so much baby girl." Carter said, as he pulled me into an affectionate hug. He always called me his baby girl, even though he wasn't my real dad, or even my step dad anymore. I loved him like a dad, and as far as I was concerned, he was my dad. "How was your flight?"

"I was fine. Not too bumpy."

"Well that's good." Trevor said.

"Hey I need to make a call really fast. Sorry." I said, pulling out my phone. I punched in Seth's number and waited for his voice.

"Hey baby. How was your flight?"

"It was alright. Did you find out anything?"

He laughed. "Nothing yet. I'll tell you as soon as I find out. I promise." He chuckled. "I miss you already."

"I miss you, too. But hey, I need to go. I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too. Bye babe."

"Bye." I said, then shoved my phone into my pocket. "Sorry, I promised I'd call." I said, and we continued walking to the car.

"Who was that?" Trevor asked.

"Seth."

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend." I said. I completely forgot that I didn't tell Trevor about Seth.

"What happened to Jacob?"

"I haven't been with Jake since our last family vacation. All the feelings are gone. I even hooked him up with Seth's sister, Leah." I smiled.

"How serious are you two?" Carter asked.

"Well, pretty serious. I mean, we've only been together for a little while, but we love each other."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Anna asked

"Well, if I see myself getting married to anyone, it's him. But we're just taking things one step at a time. We haven't even talked about marriage yet."

"So if you don't marry him, who will you marry?"

"Well I see myself with him as long as possible. If I don't marry him for some reason, then I guess I'll have to fall in love again."

"Would you be able to do that? Fall in love with someone else? Wouldn't you always love Seth more?"

"I don't believe there's only one person for everybody. Seth does, and it'd be impossible to change his mind about that. But I think that anyone could fall in love more than once, if they needed to."

"But... You don't believe in soul mates? You are so not a romantic person!"

"You're just a hopeless romantic… Well, no, you're just hopeless." I joked, and Carter and Trevor laughed.

"I believe the same thing, by the way. About being able to fall in love more than once." Carter said to me.

"So does mom." I said, then I realized it. Both my mom and Carter were happy. They were over each other and I just wanted my family back. But as I watched Anna and Trevor goof around ahead of me and Carter, I realized that I had my family.

"That makes me feel better. Ever since the divorce, I've felt guilty about the whole thing. I mean, I should either way, and I know this sounds kind of conceited, but I was worried that she wouldn't be able to get over us. I still care for her, and I do love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her anymore."

"I completely understand. Like me with Jake, but not quite the same extent."

We reached the car now, and Trevor let me sit in the front seat. I dominated the radio, as always, just in case anyone in the car tried to listen to mainstream.

"So in case you haven't already, Bry and Trev, you need to play rock paper scissors or something to see who's bed I'm stealing."

"We did already. You get Anna's." Trevor beamed.

"Darn it. Trevor your bed is bigger."

"Actually I got a new bed. It's the same size as his." Anna smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I'm kicking you out." I joked.

"Why can't we share?" she whined.

"I don't sleep well with people." I fibbed.

"I know that's a lie." She smirked, and I flicked her off. "That was uncalled for!" she yelled.

"So was your remark, missy." Carter said.

"See? We're not even blood and I'm his favorite." I winked at Anna. "Notice how a moment has passed and dad hasn't denied it." I laughed, and she sneered. I even saw Carter trying his hardest not to laugh.

We laughed and joked the rest of the car ride until we reached the house. Trevor and Carter grabbed my bags and I ran inside to the familiar place. I ran upstairs and collapsed onto Anna's bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
